Royal Trouble
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: After being caught with the princess, Max finds himself into some deep with the Indian royalty. Read to find out more. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**_Me: Greetings my dinos, I'm back with a new big story for you all, Royal Trouble. This one will be focusing more around Max and Meena, and I have a name for their ship with a previous idea from my friend Mauselet, Royalshipping. Pretty neat name, huh? I'd also like to add that I'll be putting in an OC for this story, you'll see soon. Okay, I'll stop talking now and we'll get reading._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own Dinosaur King (you know the deal)_**

Out in a field and far away from her home, the Indian princess Meena was resting under a tree with her boyfriend Max Taylor. The two were just taking in the breathtaking view of the land as Chomp was exploring his surroundings.

Meena sighs, " _Ahh_ , it's just beautiful isn't it Max?"

"Yeah, I bet my mom would be in tears if she saw something this beautiful." Max said, "Now that I mentioned her, when should we tell our parents about us being a couple?"

Meena has wondered when they should explain to their parents. "I'm not sure, and I have a distinct feeling my family wouldn't appreciate me being with you as yours would be." Meena tells Max, "My mom and dad are strict when it comes to choosing my prince."

Max could see how hurt Meena was looking by her explanation, he pulls her into a hug. "Hey, it'll be okay. I'll still have your back." Meena felt better, she smiled and returns the hug. "I definitely made the right choice making you my price." She said. Max couldn't help but laugh. He then asks his girlfriend, "So, do you have any other family members?"

Meena tells him, "Other than my family is my uncle, Abhay. Though he can be a mischievous man sometimes. He once tried to steal the throne from my father before I was born, but I think he's changed ever since he was released. Though he will cheat once in a great while, he appears to have a change of-"

"Meena!"

The couple jump in surprise. They see an older man wearing a black taliban, navy blue robes, and a black cape with two guards beside him.

Meena knew the man. "U-Uncle Abhay!" She stutters.

"Guards, capture that thief!" Abhay commands. The guards obey, they grab Max by his arms aim their spears at his neck. Chomp watched as he hid in the bushes.

Meena tried to reason with her uncle, "Uncle Abhay please don't hurt him, Max is my friend." But he ignores her and says, "I'm terribly sorry sweetheart, but your friend here is in big trouble for kidnapping you."

Max was insulted by Abhay's words, "Kidnapping?!"

"What, no! Uncle Abhay, Max didn't kidnap-"

"That's enough!" Meena fell silent to her uncle as he tells the guards, "Bring this troublemaker to my brother, surely he'll have a good enough punishment for you."

"Yes sir." One of the guards says as they begin dragging Max back to the palace. "Wait! Please, this is all a big misunderstanding." Max pleads. Meena could only watch as her boyfriend was dragged away. Then her uncle grabs her by the arm and drags her. "Once we get back home, you'll be in for it this time."

Chomp follows the others secretly so he's not noticed.

* * *

Back at the palace and in her room, the Indian princess was crying into her pillow. She couldn't help but blame herself for Max's misfortune. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" She cries.

She then could hear her bedroom door open, Meena looks up from her pillow and watched as Chomp came in. "Chomp?" She rushed to her boyfriends chibi dinosaur and hugs him. Chomp sadly roars, Meena knew he was worried for Max. "I know Chomp, we'll save Max somehow."

"Meena, what's going on in there?"

Oh no, her mom was coming and if she saw Chomp Meena would be in more trouble. But she has an idea, Meena lifts the covers and tells Chomp, "Quick Chomp, under here and don't make a sound. Chomp hid just in time, her mother enters the room.

"Is something wrong, mom?" Meena asks. Her mom looks around the room confused. "Hmm, I thought I heard something?" She said before leaving.

Meena sighs, she was relieved a little bit. Then Chomp starts pulling something out of Meena's pocket. It was Max's dinoholder.

She had an idea that could help Max.

* * *

Many miles at her house, Zoe was babysitting her niece and nephew with Rex's help. The two sat on the couch as they each held one of the twins, Zoe held Corey as Rex held Lily. Zoe tickled Corey's belly as they both giggle, Lily grabbed a hold of Rex's finger as he jokes, "Hey, give me my finger back." He lightly pulls back his finger as Lily refused to let Rex have it back.

Zander enters the room. He tells them, "Okay babysitters, I'll take care of them." Zoe and Rex hand over Corey and Lily off to Zander. "Now, who's ready for some lunch?" Zander asks as both babies babble, "I'll take that as a yes."

Rex's dinoholder starts going off as he answers the call. "Hello? Anyone there?" Rex and Zoe were confused as to why Meena were using Max's dinoholder. "Meena, what's wrong?" asks Zoe.

"It's Max, my uncle caught us in the meadow and now he's bringing Max to my father to see what punishment he has."

"What?!" The two said horrified. "We'll be over there as soon as we can." Zoe said. Meena replies, "Alright but hurry, I don't know how badly Max will be punished. I'll try and reason with my father." Meena ends the call. Zoe looks at Rex and says, "Let's go!" Rex nods with determination and the two are out the door and off to the D-Lab to spread the news.

* * *

Abhay enters the throne room with two of the guards restraining Max as he tries to break free of their grip. "This is all just a big mistake. Please, I'm innocent!" Max pleads. Meena enters the throne room and stops her uncle. "Uncle Abhay, just listen to me. Max didn't steal me, I snuck out of the castle to see him."

"Well if you snuck out of the castle then you're in bigger trouble." Abhay walks past Meena as he approaches the king. Even though he seems...different then last time.

"Abhay my brother, what do you seek of me?" The king asks. Abhay bows, "My brother, young Meena once again left the castle unattended. She even found herself a new friend who plans on taking Meena away from all of us! I even heard how he was going to take her on a ship out of India and never come back!"

Max and Meena were baffled, they never would do such things even as a couple. "Father, that's not true! Max would never take me away from the family. I still care for everyone even if I hate the life of a princess. Please father, I'm telling you the truth." However, the king tells her daughter, "Enough Meena, I will not let you say any more lies to me! Abhay, take that troublemaker to the dungeon immediately." Abhay bows as he flashed a cocky smile, "As you wish, brother. Guards, send him away!"

Max couldn't believe what was happening to him, first he gets caught for being with his girlfriend and now he's being sent to a dungeon. What a day.

Meena tries to reason once again, "No please, don't send Max to the dungeon father!"

But the king ignores her and does something completely insane, "Enough, Meena! Since you've been escaping the castle more and more, I'm afraid we'll have to...keep better watch on you. Send my daughter to the dungeon as well!" Meena's heart was pierced, her father sending her to the dungeon. She was frozen in disbelief as the guards grab her and send her away along with Max. "No, don't do this! Let us go!" he yells.

Abhay watched as the two kids were sent away. He then looks to the king and says, "Very good, that was some incredible acting minion." Wait did he say acting, and say minion?

The minion bows, "Hey, no problem boss. I think I did good capturing your brothers rage like how we captured him earlier this morning."

"Now that my brother's family is captured, I can take my place as the rightful ruler of India." Abhay monologue as the minion steps aside so he can sit on the throne.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAX IS CAPTURED?!"

Rex and Zoe had just explained to Dr. Taylor of Max's current situation and he's freaking out. Even Reese, Ursula, and Ed seemed quite shocked at the news.

"Dr. Taylor, please calm down." Zoe said, "All we know is that Max is in India and something bad has happened."

Though Dr. Taylor demanded, "And what is Max doing in India in the first place?" Now Rex and Zoe were caught in an awkward situation, and Dr. Taylor could see they knew something about Max's disappearance. He felt something tugging on his pants, looking down he saw his dinosaur Smokey. Dr. Taylor could see that the chibi Daspletosaurus was carrying his custom dinoholder and could tell what Smokey was getting at.

"You know what, I can figure everything out once I see my son again. I'm going to save him!" Dr. Taylor declared.

"I'll set up the teleporter." Reese said as she types in the coordinates.

"Rex, Zoe, you two are with me." Rex and Zoe follow Dr. Taylor to the teleporter as did their partners. "We'll be on stand by if you need back up." Ursula said. "I appreciate it, Ursula." Dr. Taylor thanked, "Alright, to India!" The three pressed the buttons on their dinoholders and began teleporting to India to save Max.

 _ **Me: There you go, Max and Meena are sent to a dungeon, My OC is a backstabber, and the D-Team is on their way to save their friends. So what do you guys think so far? Let me know in the comments what your thought are and I'll catch you all next time. CarnotaurusMan out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: Hello again my dinos, I'm back with a new chapter for Royal Trouble. Last we saw, Max and Meena are sent to the dungeon, my OC, Abhay, is planning on ruling the palace, and the rest of the D-Team is on their way to save Max. So let's dive in!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Dinosaur King. :(**_

"LET US GO ALREADY!"

Max and Meena are thrown into a dungeon cell. "Sorry kids, but we cannot let you go. Now that Abhay is in command, he will let no one stand in his way while ruling these lands." One of the guards said. The other guard sneers, "Oh but don't worry, Abhay will surely give you some memorable tombstones." The guards laugh and head off. Max runs up to the cell, shakes the bars vigorously and shouts, "HEY, GET BACK HERE! YOU GUYS WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

Max tries to kick the bars as hard as he can, but results in him hurting himself and possibly breaking a toe. He holds his foot in pain. "I think I'm getting mad to easily." He groans.

Max soon hears sniveling. He looks behind to see Meena ready to cry again. "I can't believe this, I thought Uncle Abhay has changed." Max gets back on his feet, he goes on over to Meena and hugs her. He tells her, "I'm sorry Meena, I didn't mean to for this to happen to either of us." After wiping away the tears, she reassures her prince, "No Max, you didn't do anything wrong. My uncle is to blame..." Meena's not one to get angry, but she furrowed her eyebrows and frowns. "Though I'm not sure he even deserves to be called my uncle now."

"Meena! Even if he betrayed me, he's still your uncle."

The two were confused, who said that?

They look out into the other cells and saw the king and queen imprisoned along with a few guards still loyal to the king.

"Mother? Father?"

* * *

Outside the palace, the D-Team had finished teleporting and have arrived in India. Dr. Taylor was amazed that they were near an Indian palace. "Wow, I like being teleported next to a palace." He said, "Now then, do you two know where we should start looking?"

Rex and Zoe glanced at each other, how were they going to explain to Dr. Taylor that Max is inside the palace?

"Halt!"

Well just their luck, the D-Team is noticed by the guards. A few guards rushed up to the three and point spears at them. The D-Team held their hands up. "Wait! We're unarmed." Dr. Taylor said.

Abhay comes outside to see what's all the commotion about. "Guards, what is the meaning of this?" He demands.

One of the guards explains, "Abhay, these three peasants just appeared out of nowhere in front of the palace walls."

"Who are you calling a peasant?!" Zoe was insulted being called a peasant. But Rex tells her, "Zoe, I wouldn't provoke these guys right now." Zoe huffs in frustration, Rex was right in a way but she still wants to show the guards a piece of her mind.

"We don't mean any harm, we're just looking for my son." Dr. Taylor explains.

"And what might be your son's name?" Abhay asks.

"Max, Max Taylor."

Abhay thought about that name and came up with a theory in his head. "Does your son have spiky hair and wears a visor?" He asks. Dr. Taylor seems a little happier, he nods, "Yeah, that's him. Do you know where he is?" Knowing his theory came true, Abhay knew what to do with the D-Team. He smirks, "But of course I know where he is, and you three will join him soon."

"Fantastic! You hear that kids, this man is going to help us." Dr. Taylor was happy after hearing Abhay, but Rex and Zoe could see beyond his lies. "Uh Dr. Taylor, I don't think he's going to help us out." Dr. Taylor looks to the kids with a puzzled expression.

"Oh o, I will help you…help you find a cell in the dungeon with your son." Abhay slyly says, "Guards, seize them!" The guards began to restrain the D-Team members, it takes a few guards to hold down Dr. Taylor but they manage. Abhay chuckles evilly and walks back inside. Rex and Zoe tried to put up a fight but the guards were a bit stronger than them, even Ace tries to help Rex but was kicked out of the way. Smokey and Paris aid Ace as the guards start to bring everyone to the dungeon. The door was still opened but was slowly closing. "Growl growl ( _You guys, follow them_ )!" Smokey exclaims while running inside. Ace and Paris follow Smokey and made it in the nik of time before the door shut on them.

* * *

Rex, Zoe, and Dr. Taylor are thrown into the same cell as Max and Meena. A guard locks up the cell and hangs the ring of keys on a hook before leaving. Dr. Taylor looks up to see his son perfectly fine. "Hey dad." Max sheepishly smiled.

Instead of being happy right now, Dr. Taylor was agitated with his son's antics. "Maximus Taylor, you've got some explaining to do mister." He crossed his arms, waiting for his son to explain himself.

Max eyes his two friends, both gave sympathetic looks. Zoe mouths, 'We tried.' Max gulps. He looks back to his dad who was still looking at him unhappily. "Well, I'm waiting." Max was freaking out on the inside, he doesn't have an explanation to his dad. "Dad…" He begins, "It's-It's not what it looks like…"

"Not what it looks like? Well, it looks like to me that you gotten yourself into some trouble and we're not even at home! You've not only managed to get yourself in a cell, but me and your friends as well! What did you do, and why were you here in the first place?"

Max cowers slightly from Dr. Taylor's rant. He feels something on his shoulder, he turns around for Meena has a hand on his shoulder. She nods to him. Max knew what she was getting at and decided to tell his dad the truth.

"Well dad if you want the truth then I'll say it, but what I have to say may shock you. Dad the truth is..."

* * *

Roaming the hallways of the palace, Ace, Paris and Smokey were looking for their missing friends. They soon hear footsteps, the hide behind a decorative vase as a guard walks right past the three. They peek their heads out, trying to be sneaky.

"Yap yap ( _Hey guys_ )."

They look to their side and saw Chomp carrying Max's dinoholder in his mouth.

"Rooar ( _Chomp, you're okay_ )." Paris said.

Chomp muffles, "Yap yap, yap yap yap ( _Yeah and I've been checking the place out, some nice digs here_ )."

"Growl ( _Have you seen the others_ )?" asks Smokey.

"Yap yap, yap yap yap ( _Don't know, after Meena left I got bored and I've been looking all over the place for_ )-"

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

The sudden shout scared all of the chibi dinosaurs, they all fall onto Chomp dogpiling him. The vase that the others hid behind fell over and shatters.

"Roar ( _Oops_ )." Paris said. Smokey shrugged it off, "Growl growl ( _Eh, not ours so not our problem_ )."

"Grooowl ( _I heard it coming from this way_ )." Ace said. The others followed him as Ace led everyone down a flight of stairs.

* * *

"I just can't believe this!" Dr. Taylor exclaimed, "My own son is dating an Indian princess under my nose, and the others knew too and never bothered to tell me."

Max felt awkward and embarrassed. "Sorry, dad." Max said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Even the king and queen were not thrilled with the news or their daughter either. "Meena, is what your friend saying is true, are you in love with him?!" Meena looks down and replies, "Yes."

Now her father was riled up now, "Meena Singh, I cannot believe what I'm hearing! My own daughter, the next heir to the throne, in love with someone behind my back who's not part of a royal bloodline. This is inexcusable, young lady!"

"Dad, you don't understand!" Meena argues, "Every single prince you've introduced me to are nothing but snobs who don't care about my feelings. Max is different than any of those jerks; he's nice to me, cares about how I feel, and respects me for what I want to do with my life. Don't want to rule as a princess, I want to study science and...settle down to have a family." Meena blushes at the last part of her sentence, but Max's face was burning red.

"Now don't you dare talk back to your father Meena! Even if you do love your friend, he's not a part of a royal bloodline." Her mother scolds.

"Does it really matter?"

The king and queen turn to Dr. Taylor, "Now don't get me wrong, I realize it's a part of your culture to pick certain men for your daughter. But if she says that she wants Max instead of a prince, I'd say let it be. You do want your daughter to be happy?"

"Of course we do, but-"

"Then let her choose what she wants to do. Like I said it is a part of your culture, but if your daughter wants to do something else with her life then you should just accept it and support her."

The two royal parents were at a loss of words after Dr. Taylor's speech. They gave the idea some thinking and they say, "We'll...think about it." The king said, "But right now, let's figure out how we're all going to get out of this dungeon."

One of the imprisoned guards was trying to reach the ring of keys with his spear, but isn't close enough to reach for it. "No use, the keys are too far away my king. I cannot reach." The guard said.

Sounds of yapping and roars grew louder and louder as something was behind the door. As the door opens up, Chomp and his friends have found the dungeon and their friends. Chomp says, "Yap yap ( _In here, you guys_ )."

"Chomp!"

"Ace!"

"Paris!"

"Smokey!"

As the D-Team rejoiced in seeing their beloved partners again, the king looks at the chibi dinosaurs curiously before hatching an idea. "Wait a minute,can your um...pets help us grab those keys?"

"You bet." Max gave a thumbs up before looking at his partner, "Chomp, can you and the others grab the keys?" Max points at the wall where the keys were hanging. The chibi dinosaurs head to the wall.

"Groooowl growl ( _Alright, dinosaurs with four legs are on the bottom_ )." Smokey said.

"Rooar ( _Why us_ )?" Paris asks rudely before realizing, "Rooar roar ( _Oh right, you have stubby arms_ )."

Paris climbs onto Chomp's back first, then Smokey climbs next, and last to climb up was Ace. Unfortunately, they weren't tall enough to reach. "Growl ( _We're still too short_ )." Ace said.

"Rooar ( _Then jump for the keys_ )." Paris suggest.

Ace looks up, he's not that far so one hop up should be fine. He jump and grabs a hold of the keys with his mouth, but the hook decided to snap and Ace crashes down onto his friends. Ace shakes it off and proceeds to the D-Team. He plops the keys into Rex's hand. "Good job, Ace." Rex said while rubbing Ace's head. Rex tests each key to see which one opens up their cell, after a few tries of failed test he finds the right key and sets his friends free.

"Let's get my parents and the guards out as well." Meena said. Rex heads to the other cells and set the others free. The king and queen rush to Meena and hug her dearly.

But then some guards loyal to Abhay enter and saw the prisoners have gotten out. "Stop! Back in your cells!" One of the guards scolded as all the guards raise their spears.

"My loyal guards, seize the traitors!" The king commands. The king's guards charge at the opposing guards and battle. As the battle was underway, this allowed everyone to flee the dungeon.

The D-Team, their dinosaurs, and the Singh family reached the top of the stairs and into the hallway. "Which way is the exit?" Zoe wonders.

"We're not heading for the exit, we're going to find the traitor that is my brother." The king said. The queen motions everyone to follow her, "This way to the throne room." The D-Team followed the royals, ready for trouble.

* * *

Sitting on the royal throne, Abhay was lounge around drinking some champagne while celebrating his victory. "Ahh, this is the life." He sighs, "Now that my pathetic brother is out of my way, I shall rule these lands just like it should of been a long time ago." He takes a sip of champagne.

"The only one who's pathetic around here is you, Abhay!"

Stunned, Abhay spits out the champagne. "Who said that?!" He growls, then saw the unimaginable.

His brother and the D-Team are free.

 _ **Me: There you have it, Max and Meena have confessed their loves for each other and the heroes are off to overthrow the OC. Though if you found this chapter to be somewhat fast paced then it's my fault. I've been planning on heading out of town with my mom, dad, and sister to Wisconsin for a couple of days so I've been more focused on what I need to bring. But don't you dinos worry, next chapter will be a wild one I guarantee ya on that. Well I'll see ya next time, bye! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: Hello again my dinos, CarnotaurusMan here with the final chapter of Royal Trouble. Sorry for the delay of this, but I had writers block for this story which was why I had posted most of the other stories previous. So without further ado, let's read! :)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Dinosaur King**_

"GUARDS! Seize them all!"

As some of the guards obey and arm themselves with spears, other guards were hesitant to follow orders. The D-Team were about to use their dinosaurs to even the odd when Dr. Taylor gives them all one good looks of disapproval while slowly shaking his head. "Kids, not now." He said.

"Abhay! This foolishness has gone on long enough, it's time to end it!" The king roared, "As for you guards, stand down this instant." A couple of guards drop their spears and stood to the side as the rest still stood their ground against their old king.

"They no longer listen to your orders brother, they only obey me!" Abhay said, "But since you're here along with the other prisoners, I can use my latest weapon to kill you all!"

Latest weapon? Now curiosity was on everyone's mind, what weapon could this guy even have? "What do you mean?" Meena asked coldly. Abhay smirks as he takes out an SMG and aims it at the group. "Oh that's very simple my darling niece...I'm going to gun you all down Now stay still so I can..." Abhay was interrupted by the four chibi dinosaurs ganging up on him. "GAH! Get off me!" He demanded while knocking over a pot. Everyone began laughing as the chibi dinosaurs had their way with Abhay.

However, that pot Abhay knocked over contained a card capsule that opened up revealing a dinosaur card and a move card. Both cards happened to have the earth symbol on them, so they summoned right away catching everyone's attention. The dinosaur was a grey and purple stegosaur, with two town of plates on its back, and a spiky club on the end of its tail.

The D-Team and Meena were amazed as Rex says, "Whoa, a Stegosaurus!"

But Stegosaurus wasn't in the best mood. With a massive roar, Stegosaurus swings it's club at Abhay who screams and runs away from the dinosaur, even the guards begin to run at the sight of the dinosaur. As Stegosaurus goes on a rampage, it knocks over a stone pillar in the process. As the pillar topples the group begins to run away, but Meena trips over something as the pillar is about to crush her.

But Max steps in and pulls Meena away as the pillar smashed into the ground. "Are you okay Meena?" Max asks, worried about his girlfriend's well being, "Does anything hurt when you-" Meena cuts him off with a hug. "Thank you for saving me Max." She said clinging for dear life. Max blushed as the rest of the D-Team comes to their aid. "Are you okay, Meena?" Zoe asked as Meena replies, "I'm fine."

"Back! Stay back, creature!"

Off in the distance, Meena's parents got separated from everyone and are in the way of the rampaging Stegosaurus. The D-Team was set on saving the king and queen.

"Let's go Chomp!"

"Max, wait!" Meena said, "Let me save my parents."

Seeing how determined she was, Max agrees to let Meena save the day. Dr. Taylor mentions, "Well you'll need a dinosaur."

Meena turned to Rex, "May I use your dinoholder, Rex?" He hands his dinoholder to Meena, and with the press of a few buttons she finds the Deltadromeus card. "Do you know how to summon a dinosaur?" Zoe asked. Meena smirked at her friends, "I got some practice from my prince." Max blushed at that comment as Meena prepared to summon her dinosaur.

"Dino slash! Rush 'em, Deltadromeus!" She said slashing the card. A chibi Deltadromeus appears with glowing light blue eyes, ready to transform. A gust of wind transforms both legs of the Deltadromeus into full grown ones. Then from its tail up to its head was transformed by the gust of wind. Then the eyes of the Deltadromeus gleam as a gust of wind burst through its eyes. Deltadromeus roars in its full grown form as wind blew all over it.

The sky changes for the battlefield as Stegosaurus begins to charge at Meena's parents, that's when Deltadromeus rams into the stegosaur sending it tumbling back. Deltadromeus stood in between the Stegosaurus and Meena's parents and gives out a warning roar. This gives both parents to run to safety.

Stegosaurus roars and swings its tail at Deltadromeus, it's a direct hit but not enough to stop the carnivorous dinosaur. On the next swing, Deltadromeus grabs a hold of the spiky tail and thrown Stegosaurus across the room. "Good job, Deltadromeus." Meena calls out.

"Be careful Meena." Zoe said, "That Stegosaurus looks powerful."

"All I need is one good hit on Stegosaurus and..,Huh?"

Everyone looks at Stegosaurus as it begins to use its move card. A wave of energy travels down Stegosaurus' back, it roars as its tail glows and its spikes shot out at Deltadromeus, it was using Spike Arrows. Deltadromeus uses its speed to its advantage and tries to avoid the spikes. However a spike or two directly hits the dinosaur, weakening Deltadromeus.

"Oh no." Meena begins to worry, her dinosaur is down for the count and Stegosaurus means to finish the fight.

Dr. Taylor and Max look to each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking Max?" Dr. Taylor asked his son who nods in agreement. Both father and son take out their dinoholders.

As Deltadromeus struggles to get up, Stegosaurus charges.

But wasn't able to end the fight, Smokey and Chomp in their full grown forms tackled the Stegosaurus away from Deltadromeus. Stegosaurus was sent tumbling back, and once it got itself up the stegosaur was angry. It begins to charge up to use Spike Arrows once more. "Stegosaurus is about to use his move again." Max said. But Dr. Taylor reassures, "Don't worry Max, Smokey and I got this. Smokey, Fire Cannon!"

Smokey generates a fireball in his mouth and launches it at Stegosaurus who began firing spikes yet again. But as the spike hit the fireball, it just weakened it till the fireball explodes before reaching Stegosaurus. Now the spikes hits Smokey enough to turn him back into a card. "Well that didn't go as planned." Dr. Taylor winced.

By now Deltadromeus was back on its feet and was ready to fight some more as it stood beside Chomp. Meena looks to her boyfriend with a smile, "Shall we, Max?" Max was stoked to fight alongside. "Yeah, let's do it!" He says, "Ladies first?"

"Oh what a gentleman." Meena compliments while accessing a move card, "Cyclone!"

As Deltadromeus roars, a tornado surrounds itself. Then as the tornado dissipates, Deltadromeus rushes up to Stegosaurus, grabs by the tail, and swings Stegosaurus around and launches it into a stone pillar. Stegosaurus was now weak and was the perfect time for a finishing move.

"Electric Charge!" Max swipes his move card. A lightning bolt charges Chomp up, then Chomp charges at Stegosaurus and hits it with a ball of electricity that send Stegosaurus flying. Once Stegosaurus crash lands on the ground, it's summoned back into its card and the sky turns normal again. Chomp and Deltadromeus roar in victory before returning to their cards.

Abhay was about to make an escape, but Ace and Paris blocked the exit and began yapping so the guard loyal to the king surrounded him. "Going somewhere, dear brother?!" The king hissed. "Aw crud." Abhay said sadly.

* * *

"I believe this belongs to you?"

The D-Team was being thanked by Meena's parents for all they've done, and Max is handed the Stegosaurus card and Spike Arrows card. "D-Team I cannot thank you more than enough for saving my family and restoring my rightful rule to the palace." The king thanks, "Also, thanks for capturing my brother who'll receive a lifetime sentence in the dungeon." Abhay grumbles as he's sent away by the guards.

"But what impressed us both was your heroic deeds to save our daughter." The queen says as she turns to Meena, "Meena, I do believe your prince is right here beside you."

"Mother, you mean…?"

"Yep, she's right. As long as this one protects you, it's fine with us for him to be your prince. Though We'd still appreciate it if you still learn a few more thing of royalty, but otherwise you may do as you please." Meena was happy her parents saw from her point of view, she then proceeds to hug both of them. "I love you, mom and dad." Meena said. "We love you too." Both parents replied.

Meena then turns to the D-Team. "Thank you guys." She said.

"Oh no worries Meena, it was our pleasure. Plus, we have a surprise for you." Zoe winks. Rex then slashes a card and reveals Deltadromeus in a chibi form. Rex tells Meena, "All yours." Meena was surprised to receive her very own dinosaur, the chibi Deltadromeus walks up to her as she picks it up and hugs her dinosaur. The chibi Deltadromeus then roars feminously. "Wow, a female Deltadromeus. I think I'll call you...Sky, does that sound good?" Meena asks. The Deltadromeus begins to lick Meena's face as she laughs. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, how will I summon Sky?"

"Don't worry Meena, my sister and her husband will make you your very own dinoholder so you can join us if another dinosaur appears." Zoe said.

Max then tugs on his dad's sleeve and tells him, "Sorry for not telling you about Meena sooner, dad."

"It's quite alright Max." He said, "But hey look on the bright side, you're dating someone with royalty."

"Yeah, but how do we tell mom about this?"

Dr. Taylor didn't think about that, now he was stumped as to how they'll tell Aki about Max dating someone with high royalty. "How about we discuss this with her when Meena's over for dinner one day." He said.

"Maybe tonight?" Meena suggests.

Max asks, "Can she dad? Please?"

Dr. Taylor gives in easily and says, "Alright, tonight then." Max and Meena both cheer, "Yay!" The two look to each other and hug it out as the D-Team and Meena's parents watched the couple have their moment.

 _ **Me: I'm finally done having writers block and I'm finally done with this story. Now I'm sure you all have the same question, 'why is Stegosaurus in India when it's supposed to be in Cambodia?' Well I felt like Mythical Mix Up wouldn't really correspond in my timeline, so I put Stegosaurus in India just to make things more interesting. So let me know what you think in the comments. Until next time, CarnotaurusMan out!**_


End file.
